This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: Well, It's RaeRob, songfic in mosts Chapters... Hey! This is my 1st story on ff.net, be proud of me! I've been joined with this place 4 a few months & didn't know how to do this! Luv Ya!
1. 1 become 2

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of 

AN: I am Allstar Raven. I have gotten this idea from the story the time Robin saved Raven in 'Fear Itself' I have a pic of it and I put a heart around their hands, how they're holding each others hand! IT SO GORGEOUS! This story is dedicated to all of my reviewers, especially Flygirl13(mediaminer). And don't complain about the "Xt's"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or the song 2 become 1 by the spice girls.  
Key: 'thought', "speech". **song**

Enjoy. Hopefully.  
XtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXt

Chapter 1 - 1 becomes 2

**Candle light and soul forever,  
a dream of you and me together,**

"Titans! Fall back!" Robin shouted. Slade was on the winning side. . . Robin didn't want anyone getting hurt. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the T-car and drove off. Raven slightly ran over to Robin's motorcycle. "We could've fought for a bit longer Robin." She said to him. "I know, but. . . Something told me that we should've pulled back eailier as well." Robin said, sounding confused. "Hey, don't worry, now we know what not to do when fighting Slade." Raven said sarcasticly. "I guess. C'mon, let's go home." Robin handed Raven her helmet and Raven sat behind him on his motorcycle.

AN: I was wrong **AGAIN**! _THAT_, rite there is the **HUGESET** paragraph I've **EVER** written, and this time I mean it!!

**Say you believe it, say you beleieve it,  
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
be for real don't be a stranger,**

Raven and Robin got back 10 minutes after the others did. "You're running out of gas." Raven said tapping the thing that told you if it had gas in it or not. "Oh yea, guess I do." Robin said. "I'll fill it later." He walked into the kitchen area. "I hope you remember to, as well." Raven said taking the tea she had just made with her to her room to meditate. Silently, without even Raven knowing, Robin crept behind her.

**We can achieve it, we can achieve it,  
Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night where two become one.**

**I need some love like I never needed love before,**

He waited until she had finished meditating, which took about an hour, because he stood infront of her, making her loose her concerntreation. When she opened her eyes she was shocked. She had thought it was either Starfire and Beast Boy . . . But never . . . "Robin?!" She said. "Hm?" "What are you doing in my room?"

**(wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more,  
(wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be.**

**Silly games you were playing,**

xTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

". . . I guess that's all." Robin ended, sighing. "You. . . you . . . you love me?" Raven sounded very surprised. "but . . . Starfire?" Robin noticed that Raven had no idea what to say to him. "not Star, you." He answered. "I still don't understand." "What don't you understand Raey?" Robin asked. "You changed my name again, uh it's not that, but, since when do you call me Raey?" "Since now?"

**empty words we both were saying,  
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out.  
Any deal that we endeavour,  
boys and girls feel good together,  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it.**

**Are you as good as I remember baby?**

Raven chuckled softly. "What I don't understand, Robin . . . Is that you chose me over Starfire . . . Only a fool would do that, y'know." "I am a fool Raven, a fool for you." Raven blusdhed heavily at this. Then she did something she thought was stupid. . . She kissed Robin, smack-damn on the lips.

**Get it on, get it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one.**

**I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be**

Robin deeped their kiss, but Raven pulled back as he did. Robin saw Raven lick her lips, he smiled. "So that's means that . . . " "I love you too." Raven finished.

**Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on.  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one.**

**I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby)  
I I had a little love, now back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)  
I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby)**

"That's great Raven! I thought you'd say no." Robin said happily. "I was going to but, I, I don't know why I chose to love you back, even though I can't love you fully, but you're okay with that, right?" Raven asked. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

**I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be.**

Raven smiled and kissed him again, but this time, when Robin deepened the kiss, she didn't pull back.

**It's the only way to be. . . .**


	2. Spice up time

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
By: Net Yet Free 

NYF: okay, I am either to be called A-san or Allstar! GORGEOUS PPLS!

Disclaimer: no own tt, no own spice up your life by spice girls.

Review answers:  
**robinxraven**- um, thanks.  
**Ravens-Rage**- thanks for reviewing, I'm updating rite now!  
**jessica**- Thanks for loving my story! Is it really the best story you've EVER read? )  
**BBravengrl**- I know I write a whole lot of stories, thanks for likin' this story.  
**Strixvaria**- thanks. Most of my fanfics sound the same, I'm not the best writter in history, I so wanna write like Lain-the-fluff-master (who rocks!)!!

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD  
Chapter 2 - Spice up time

Robin woke up holding an awake Raven. "Raven? What happened?" "Um . . . I feel asleep in your arms?" She asked him. It looked pretty ovbious that that had happened. Robin nodded. 'At least we weren't UNDER the sheets, if we had. . .' he didn't contiue the thought. "I think you should back to your room. "Raven said. "C-ya Raey." Robin said kissing her again.

**When you're feeling sad and low,  
We will take you,  
Where you gotta go.**

It was 8:00am, none of the other tians got up at 8, may-be around 10, but not 8. Raven walked downstaires. Robin was there, surfing channels, when Raven sat next to him he put his arm around her. "Whatcha watching?" Raven asked. "You." Robin said. Raven blushed again.

**Smiling, dancing,  
Everything is free,  
All you need is positivity.**

At around 9:30am, Starfire floated down the staries when she saw Raven and Robin talking. "Good morning Friends Raven and Robin!" "Morning Star." "Hello Starfire."

**(Colours of the world) Spice up your life!  
(Every boy and every girl) Spice up your life!  
(People of the world) Spice up your life!  
aaahh!**

"What were you talking about?" Starfire asked. "I was asking Raven why she liked Herbal tea so much." Robin answered. That was one of the things they had talked about, but they were talking about when was the right time to tell the others that Raven and he were an item.

**Slam it to the left  
(if you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(if you know that you feel fine)**

"Oh, Robin would you like some mustard?" Starfire said getting up. "No thanks Star." Robin said. As Starfire walked into the kitchen to get her mustard she started to think that something fishy was up.

**Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left**

As starfire walked back into the living room she saw Raven whisper something to Robin and walk up to her room. A minute later Robin got up , leaving the room also.

**(If you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(If you know that you feel fine)**

"You should tell Starfire. Now." Raven said. "Why?" "She knows something's up with us!" "How'd you know?" "I can read minds remember?" "Oh yea. okay, I'll go tell her now." "Good luck." Raven said giving him a kiss and going into her room to meditate.

**Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya!  
Hold Tight!**

**Yellow men in Timbuckto**

"Starfire?" Robin called out. "Can I talk to you privalatly?" "Sure Robin." Starfire said hopping up from her spot on the couch. She lead him into the training room. " What is troubling you're mind Robin?" Starfire asked. 'Robin usually comes to me so I can help him with his problems, I wonder what it is this time!' "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with Raven."

**Colour for both me and you.  
Kung Foo fighting Dancin' Queen,  
Tribal space man, and all that's inbetween**

"What?!" Starfire said. "How can - how can you? Why not me? Why Raven? Am I not good enough for you?" "Starfire, there's nothing wrong with you, but you act so young and naive, and Raven is not that, I'm sorry Star, but I need someone I can depend on and will be there for me." "But Raven won't be there for you, I will." "Look Star, Even though Raven can't love me properly, she still loves me, and I love her, and that's that!"

**(Colours of the world) Spice up your life!  
(Every boy and every girl) Spice up your life!  
(People of the world) Spice up your life!  
AAAHH!**

Robin waited for Starfire to say something, but she didn't. She burst into tears and ran out just as Raven walked in. "I take it that that's a bad thing." Raven said and Robin nodded.

**Slam it to the left  
(if you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(if you know that you feel fine)**

Raven ran after Starfire. "Starfire!" Raven called to her closed door. "Open up! We need to talk." "About what?" Starfire snapped. "About what Robin said." the door slid open. "Okay."

**Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left**

"Raven, I do not understand. Why did Friend Robin choose you over me?" "I don't know, he never told me. I don't think he will either." Raven said smiling.

**(If you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(If you know that you feel fine)**

Starfire chuckled and sniffed. Raven handed her a tissue. "Are you okay with Robin and I being together?" "You want to know what I think?" "Yes." "I think you'll make a perfect couple!"

**Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya!  
Hold Tight!**

**Flamenco, Lambada**

"Really?" "Really-really." an: that's from Shrek Raven smiled. Starfire smiled and hugged Raven. "I am sorry for making that scene before Raven." "It's okay Star."

**But Hip Hop is harder  
We moon walk the foxtrot  
Then polka the salsa**

"C-ya later." Raven said walking out of Starfire's room to meet Robin. "How'd it go?" "It went great. She didn't mind us being together. " " Really?" "Really-really." "Hey, that's from Shrek!" "I know!"

**Shake Shake Shake haka  
Shake Shake Shake haka**

**(Colours of the world) Spice up your life!**

"C'mon Raey." Robin took her haand and led her to his room. "What's are we doing in here Robin?" Raven asked. All around on the walls were newspaper articals. "What is all this stuff?" Raven said, looking at the newspapers. "Stuff on Slade." "You keeep it all in your room?" "Yea."

**(Every boy and every girl) Spice up your life!  
(People of the world) Spice up your life!  
aaahh!**

Raven sat down at his desk. "Nice desk, Robin." "It was my father's." "Oh. he had good taste then." "He did, he did."

**Slam it to the left  
(if you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(if you know that you feel fine)**

"Why did you bring me here Robin?" "I don't know really." Robin chuckled. "You really are a fool then." Raven turned and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Chicas to the front Uh Uh go round Slam it to the left

"Hey Raey?" "Yes?" "If I hadn't told you that I love you yesterday, would you still love me anyway?" "I - I don't know." Raven said, senerity in her eyes.

**(If you're having a good time)  
Shake it to the right  
(If you know that you feel fine)**

"Well, whadda bout if I hadn't asked you and Beast Boy or Cyborg had come along, would you love them instead of me?" "Why are you asking me this? Don't you trust me?" "I trust you, I just wanna know." "Well, may-be if Beast Boy had asked." Raven blushed.

**Chicas to the front**

**Hi Ci Ya! Hold Tight!**


End file.
